Together
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: When Lexy stops using FanFiction and other sites, I, a friend of hers, goes out to find her, longing for a feeling of friendship - the feeling of being together.


**All of the situations mentioned are fictitious. Any resemblance to the ongoing or the cancelled is purely coincidental.**

* * *

**Foreword**

This story is the second (you heard it) rewrite of 'War and Rebellion'. As you will realise, this story almost departs from the idea of Gumball. I have done this since this story is regarding a serious topic, about the rchive. Writing an over the top story (such as War and Rebellion) would be simply too hard to understand - as demonstrated by the prestigious Henry the Great Critic.

I hope you may relate to it well and it would be understood. I have worked hard on the deep thoughts of each character and researched almost every location. Please understand that I have tried my hardest to write this story.

If you think this story as disrespectful or libellous, please notify me. I have the outmost power to edit this story regarding a person's desire. If you notice, I have used the first word of each person's pseudonym. This was done for privacy and censorship.

If you find any error (except for centre, realise, colonise, kerb and other spelling differences between American English and… er… English) please notify me straight away. I would be more than happy if you criticise this story. Please understand that I'm a mere user still trying to stand in the strong winds of this archive, trying to establish myself as a writer.

Please help me improve as a writer of this archive - a community. And communities must stay together and help each other. And that's what this story is about.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
New York, US**

I sat on a seat in the Dubai International Airport beside my 'partner-in-crime', Mia. She was one of those few people that had complete innocence in everything. She was literally an angel. She helped me all the time. All I have done the past months was to travel all around the globe for my friend Lexy. She was my only friend and probably the only one I could trust.

But yet, despite having a friendly soul, some opposed her. And this only led to her leaving the site. But I soon discovered that she didn't only left fanfiction, she did so to every other site she was on - from Deviantart to Twitter. And that's what made me go off to look for her.

Now, you may be wondering 'why the hell am I trusting a person you haven't met?'. How did the US come to exist? I had nothing to do - my job is to literally type random words to make stories. My job is like a job that I can do anywhere I want and whenever It pleases me. So I decided to look for my friend Lexy. Mia, for one, haven't talked to her. But she believed in peace and unity. So she decided to go with me. But now, we're in the middle of our world trip, not finding a single clue. We went to every city in Asia, in the tight alleys of Beijing all the way to the beautiful skyscrapers of Dubai. And yet nothing.

But Mia, who thought cunningly all of the time, which I believe is because of her incredibly long dark hair, thought that we should plan to go to the US, where she predicted had better traces of Lexy. No racism or sexism intended but - a legend says that if you had long hair then you had a great mind.

"So, I believe we should first go to Washington," Mia suggested, pointing at the star on her map, "if we don't find her in New York. We will then go around the east coast. "

"Go for it," I said, with a bright smile. "I think it is an ingenious plan."

"But what if we don't find her there?" Mia asked. "Where do we go if we don't find her in the US?"

"Head straight to London," I said, in a solid and reassuring manner.

"Why?" Mia asked, not seeing the logic I had.

I pulled a four leafed clover from my coat's pocket and smiled.

"We have luck."

'Gate 23, American Airlines Flight A1033, New York, now boarding.'

I stood up and buttoned up my coat. I pulled on my bag while cautiously looking at Mia as she pulled her bag. I was entitled to everything that happened to her, since I was her company in her (though I would say my) trip. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. It was always what we did at the airport.

We walked until we reached the plane. It was plane with very comfortable seats. But I never felt comfort. I have experienced so many moments that always brought the feeling of my heart turning to stone, I never felt comfort, in my heart and mind. I thought of the things that I did that effected others so deeply - even after a decade of the the incident. I would never let go the feeling of pain and guilt since it was unacceptable. To me.

I strapped my seat belt and pulled a book from my pocket. It was Tolkien's 'The Hobbit'. I read to numb the guilt. But guilt would always show, nevertheless. It never helped, especially if I tried to hid it from the person I always sat next to. I flushed as I got to page 26 - not that I was reading it. I couldn't have blocked my guilt. I closed the book shut and placed it back in my pocket.

"Ender are you…"

I looked at her to receive her question and answer. Mia was cut-off by the loud announcement from the pilot.

'Fasten your seat belts,' the speakers sounded.

"Never mind," Mia muttered.

I smiled and looked at seat in front of me, as if it was something holy. I pulled the table and placed my iPhone on it. That alarmed Mia - a legal government investigator who learnt every single line of Australian law. Not to turn your phone on in flights.

"Ender!" Mia barked at me quietly. "Turn it off!"

"In American law, you are allowed to use your phone," I chuckled, "if you keep it in 'Airplane Mode'."

Mia grumbled, getting beat by me, the fifty-fifth time in Dubai.

"Sir," an attendant said, walking up to me, down the aisle, "turn off your phone at the moment of turbulence, please?"

I turned off my phone, respecting the rather obnoxious attendant.

"Thank you," the attendant smiled walking away.

Mia giggled and looked away. I was so annoyed at the point that I felt that I wanted to turn the plane upside-down. But, yes, I never had the willpower to do so.

• • •

I looked out of the window to see the beautiful sunset. The sun shun the clouds, turning their stark white colour into the beautiful orange light of the sun. I sighed and looked at the plane's interior. It was similar to a dark room in a palace with only one window letting the light in. It was very eerie and yet tranquil. Until another announcement was called.

'We're approaching the John F. Kennedy International Airport,' the pilot announced.

"The worst airport in the world," I added.

Slowly, the plane dipped into the clouds and into the dark and gloomy New York City. It was some time until the runway showed up. It wouldn't be too soon until the screech of the wheels on the runway sounded. Mia woke up, looking all surprised. I looked at her and broke up laughing.

"Shut up…"

"Shut up, what?" I said, slowly containing my laughter.

'You may now unboard the plane.'

"Is there such thing?" I asked Mia.

"Yes…"

"When was the last time you wrote a story?"

Mia shoved me playfully and unclipped her seatbelt, getting onto the aisle. So, I had to remove hers and my bag. It wasn't until we were out of the gate, she realised that her bag wasn't in her hands. She started to panic, and faced me. Her panicked face slowly cooled into a thankful smile. I gave Mia her bag and head off to the taxi zone.

She ran up to me saying, "Wait up!"

I chuckled, with mist from my breath form in front of me.

"It's winter," I chuckled.

"So?" Mia asked.

"We hadn't got any income yet and it's November," I pointed.

Mia said, "I'll publish something."

"You don't need to," I said, passing her some music sheets. "Learn these instead."

"Ender…" Mia stammered, looking at the books, "are these the ones you referenced to in 'Pianist'?"

I nodded and said no more. Mia just followed me to the taxi bay. I passed the guy my card and just waved it (lucky I have visa, eh?) on the EFTPOS machine. Then we got to the hotel, with no fancy crowd nor red carpet. It's just the simple walk into the reception. And when we reached our room. As Mia flop to the bed and sleep, I closed the lights and sat on the balcony seat with my MacBook open.

I researched and researched until something caught my eye. A 'Gumball-con' pretty much. I smiled and drifted into a deep sleep, beside the first winter breeze of New York.


End file.
